Two Stubborn and ThickHeaded Singles
by RyuuMahou
Summary: A Future AU fic.  Two people drag their two stubborn and unwilling friends out to a new club.  Kagome instantly wants to know who the hot splicer is with the cute ears.  Inuyasha wants to get to know the sweet smelling woman.  Will they? IK MS [OneShot]


**I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, but I just could never really think of something to do. But, I obviously did come up with something, because here it is!**

**The idea of something futuristic had been stuck with me for a while. I mean, we see plenty of fics that are based in the past, but what about the future? I can't say that I've read one yet, but I kinda used some of my memories from watching that show "Batman Beyond" for inspiration.**

**I hope you like it! Note: I do not own Inuyasha and company, they are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha, he'd go without his haori and under kimono more often, and there'd be much more fluff…okay…and maybe a little citrus…don't say you don't agree with me, because I know you do!!!**

* * *

"Hey 'Yash!" a voice yell from behind the silver haired, dog eared young man. 

"Hey 'Roku, what's up?" he asked as he turned towards his friend. Twenty-three-year-old Miroku Houshi jogged the last few meters to his life-long friend.

"The new club down on six by ten is opening tonight!" Miroku said excitedly.

"And this would concern me because…?" the young man drawled.

"Come on, Inuyasha! You're going to join me this evening to scope out some lovely young ladies!" Miroku ordered.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, slightly put-off by the demand.

"Inuyasha, dude, you need to find a girlfriend," Miroku said seriously. "You're twenty-three for the Gods' sake!"

"So are you!"

"Yes, but you haven't been on a date since Kikyou dumped you in Junior year!"

"FEH!"

"Come on, man, live a little!" Miroku whined.

"Fine, fine! But no skanks, no hoes, and no whores, I'm just going to get you to stop whining!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yay!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Act your age, not your shoe size, dude," Inuyasha muttered.

"Great!" Miroku continued, oblivious to his friend's comment. "I'll be by your place at seven thirty tonight." And with that, the man was gone.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, continuing on his way down the sidewalk like before his lecherous and eccentric friend stopped him.

* * *

"Kagome!" a voice sang out from the doorway of a young woman's bedroom. 

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she brushed back a piece of hair, concentrating on the essay that was appearing on the screen of her Holo-computer.

"What are you doing later tonight?" her friend asked, her dark brown pony-tail falling over her shoulder as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder.

"Working on my essay," Kagome answered; the words and letters continuing to appear.

"No you're not!" her friend said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not?" she asked, confused, looking away from her computer, her essay pausing mid-word.

"Nope! You're going to accompany me to the new club on six by ten!"

"What makes you think that, Sango?"

"Well, its Friday, the club is new, and I'm telling you so," Sango said, ticking off the reasons on her fingers.

"But I wanted to finish my essay," Kagome whined.

"Don't care, you're coming," Sango said sweetly. Kagome protested as Sango forced her into a tight emerald halter top that ended just above her bellybutton and a black pleated skirt that ended just above her knees.

Sango sat her forcibly down in front of her vanity and stared into the mirror at her friend's reflection. She ran her pointer finger over the reflection's eyes, mascara and a light smoky eye shadow appearing. She ran her finger, then, over the lips, a light gloss flowing in her wake.

"Good," Sango commented, tapping the mirror three times above the reflection's head. There was a flash of bright light and then Sango turned her friend around. The make-up had been transferred perfectly to Kagome's face. "Perfect! You will be irresistible tonight!"

Kagome sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist her friend once she was set on something. She watched as her friend dressed in an off the shoulder, three-quarter sleeve, dark pink top and a pair of tight black jeans. Repeating the process with the vanity, she added a light layer of pink tinted make-up.

"Okay, time for shoes!" She pressed a button on a panel on the wall next to the door, a holographic projector shown down from the ceiling, showing a plethora of shoes. She picked a pair of knee-high black boots for Kagome and a pair of old-style, black, high heeled, T-strap shoes for herself.

Looking at the digital clock on the holographic projection of Kagome's computer, Sango noted that it was seven-thirty. "Great, just enough time to get there at the grand opening!"

Kagome sighed, in the twelve years out of twenty-two that she'd known Sango she knew quite well that she wouldn't be able to dissuade her friend from taking her to the club. She sighed once again, and let her friend proceed to drag her out of their joint apartment to Sango's new dark pink 3020 Honda Inaduma(1).

* * *

Miroku popped into Inuyasha's apartment at seven-thirty on the dot, wearing a pair of black jeans and an unbuttoned purple shirt with a white wife beater on underneath. "Are you ready yet, Yash?" he yelled into the apartment. 

"Tell me again why I'm going?" came his voice from the kitchen.

Miroku made his way to the kitchen where his friend was. Inuyasha was wearing a red and black zip-up sweatshirt with the top unzipped, showing a red T-shirt underneath, and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"You're going because we're going to find you a girlfriend!" Miroku said excitedly, dragging Inuyasha out to his black 3017 Suzuki Shirokuro(2). He pressed a button on the middle panel, causing the car to take off straight into the air.

Inuyasha sighed and sat back to enjoy his last night as 'single' as Miroku had told him earlier. Miroku entered the club name into the car, which soon took off in the direction of sixth street.

Stopping in front of the floating club that was ten stories above the actual sixth street, the two got out, floated to the entrance line and waited to be searched by the electronic bouncer. They stepped up, and a blue light enveloped them; the machine 'bing'ed and they were allowed in.

Blaring music enveloped them once they had entered. They made their way towards the bar, dodging floating people and splicers(3) and the crowd that preferred to stay grounded. Sitting by the bar, they slowly drank the drinks offered to them while arguing ("How 'bout that one?" "No, damnit!")

Miroku was dead set on finding a girl for Inuyasha. Spotting two girls walk into the bar, he grinned, recognizing his love and made his way over towards them. Inuyasha looked up as Miroku left. Looking in the direction he was going, he saw two girls.

Inuyasha snorted. _Typical Miroku, _he thought. He watched as Miroku leaned down and whispered into the ear of one. Her face had instantly gone from peeved to cheerful in the span of one sixtieth of a second.

She turned to her friend and told her something while pointing at the bar. The girl raised a brow but nodded and made her way towards him, taking the seat that Miroku had vacated and ordering a drink.

* * *

Sango and Kagome had arrived five minutes after right and were soon cleared by the bouncer. The music flooded their senses as they walked through the crowds, dodging elbows as well as flying feet. 

A man that Sango recognized as Miroku Houshi, the pervert that had tried to get her to go out last year before he graduated, was walking towards them.

"Sango, my love!" he greeted. She looked at him dryly. "What a pleasure seeing you here! Would you care to dance?" He leaned towards her and whispered, "Care to help me with a plot to get two stubborn and thick-headed singles to get a date?" Sango's expression brightened, she looked behind Miroku and saw his friend sitting by the bar.

She looked towards Kagome. "Hey, Kags, I'm gunna go dance, 'kay? Why don't you go to the bar?" she asked while gesturing towards the bar and the empty seat next to the silver-haired, dog-eared man.

Kagome raised a brow, knowing that her friend was up to something, considering that she knew how lecherous Miroku was. She nodded her head, mentally shrugging, and headed towards the empty stool next to the man with the cute ears.

_Oh, wow, he's hot, _she thought as she sat down next to the man. _Those ears are so cute! I wonder what he spliced with? A cat? Nah, doesn't seem the type. Maybe a dog?_

Inuyasha took a discrete whiff of the woman's scent. _She smells nice, wow_, he sniffed again and savored the sweet scent. He looked towards her to see her eyes quickly move from his form to the dancing bodies in front of them. He smirked, set down his glass, which instantly vanished, and stood up. Offering her a clawed hand, he asked suavely, "Care to dance?"

Kagome blushed as the hot piece of man-candy asked her to dance. She looked up into his molten amber eyes and nodded. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

She placed her back to his chest and raised her arms up around his neck as his slid around to rest on her stomach.

They swayed to the beat, each getting lost in the music, their combined movements, and the feel of each other. Kagome raised her hands higher and latched onto the furry appendages at the top of his head curious as to whether they were as soft as she thought.

_So smooth, _she thought, running her pointer up the backs of the ears to the tips, repeating the process until a contented growl erupted from her dancing partner's chest.

She felt it reverberate through her, sending tingles all throughout her body, tightening her breasts and making her warmer.

_So that's how it is, eh? _Inuyasha growled, a smirk playing on his lips. _Well, two can play at this game, girly._ Inuyasha slowly lowered his left hand until it was on her thigh. He dragged his claws around her thigh until they were resting on the inside of it, relishing in her soft gasp and the spicy scent that she was emitting.

He moved his right hand upward, slightly tickling her ribs, earning a giggle from her, until he stopped it under her breast, his thumb rubbing the outside of it.

Kagome arched her back, pressing her breast further into his hand and let out another gasp of pleasure.

Inuyasha smirked, pulling her even tighter against him. He leaned down and nosed the shell of her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it with his fangs. He heard her gasp again and felt her press her round bottom back into his groin. He groaned into her ear and trailed his lips down the side of her neck to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He pressed back with his pelvis, sucking on her skin, attempting to leave a hickey. They continued to dance, teasing each other and getting to know each other in an age-old dance.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha growled into her ear.

She turned around in his arms and leaned up to his ear. "Kagome Higurashi," she breathed into his ear, giving it a soft lick. She smirked when he shivered. "What's yours?" She brought her head back down and looked into his eyes.

He smirked and leaned forward to growl into her ear, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Its very befitting," she breathed into his ear again, taking the tip in between her teeth. She didn't know what it was, but something about this guy stirred something deep inside of her. She was in no way easy, having only known one other lover in her past, but this guy just made her want to jump him right then and there and damn anyone who watched. He was carnal; he was tall and lean; he was incredibly sexy. _He was a _GOD.

"Want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked, grinning down at her.

She smirked and leaned towards his neck, licking and nibbling his Adam's Apple. "Only if I get to take you out of these clothes," she responded, inching her hands under the hem of his shirt and sweatshirt, dragging her nails lightly on his abs.

He growled, pulling her hips into his own, showing her his excitement. "That, Kagome, I can promise you," he said into her ear, giving it a lick and pulling away.

She shivered at the hungry look on his face as she led her out of the club, completely forgetting that she'd come with a friend.

* * *

"I told you they'd like each other," Miroku told Sango from their places at the bar. 

"You're right," she admitted. "When do you think—" Sango stopped as Inuyasha and Kagome left the club, his arm around her waist, playing with the top of her skirt. "Never mind." Miroku chuckled, happy that they finally got through to the stubborn, thick-headed singles.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you liked it! Please read and review!**

**(1)Inaduma means a flash of lightening.**

**(2)Shirokuro means black and white.**

**-Sorry if either of those are wrong. I just looked them up on the internet.- **

**(3)Splicers are humans that have had their genetic make-up mixed with that of an animal. It can be done at different percentages. Inuyasha is spliced with a dog at twenty-five percent, Sesshomaru would have been at around ten percent, yadda, yadda, yadda, etcetera, etcetera.**

**If you are in anyway confused about something, then please feel free to ask! If there are mistakes, sorry, I didn't have anyone read this before I put it out and I didn't feel like rereading it, ya know?**

**Please read and review!**

**Emi**


End file.
